


A Bed For Kings

by Are_Words_Enough



Series: Miles To Go [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, I'm not tagging every kind of sex, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_Words_Enough/pseuds/Are_Words_Enough
Summary: First, THIS IS SMUT. The first bit in this series and not the last. Consider yourself warned.Our four boys have stopped at another motel for the night and Nolan has a concern that Brett and Liam are all too happy to help him with.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Nolan/Theo Raeken/Brett Talbot
Series: Miles To Go [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079393
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	A Bed For Kings

Brett watched as Theo opened the door to their room for the night. He could feel Nolan tug on the sleeve of his jacket and when he turned to him he was already using his adorable puppy dog eyes. Nolan wanted something.

“Hey we’ll be in in a minute.” Liam nodded to Theo, Nolan’s other hand on his sleeve.

“Sure, ok. I’m probably just gonna try and pass out.” Theo shrugged and went inside.

Nolan pulled the two sleeves closer and whispered, “Does Theo like me?”

“Of course he likes you.” Liam grinned.

“He doesn’t ever really kiss me though.” Nolan’s eyes were looking down at the concrete.

“Have you tried kissing him?” Brett chuckled.

They’d all been pretty affectionate, but they definitely had different styles. Brett was pretty open with his, Liam would reach out for it when he wanted it, but Theo and Nolan were both different. Theo enjoyed it, but you tended to have to go to him or tease him to initiate anything. Which was almost directly in opposition to Nolan, who always wanted it but couldn’t initiate or tease someone if his life depended on it.

“No...” Nolan scuffed his shoe against the ground.

“Come on.” Brett grabbed Nolan’s hand and pulled him into the motel room.

Theo had already stripped down for bed, laying on top of the comforter spread across the single king size bed in the room in just his underwear. Liam had come in right behind Nolan, dragged by the sleeve. Brett turned to Liam and arched an eyebrow at him.

“Theo?” Liam asked.

“Yeah?” he mumbled into the pillow, not moving an inch.

“Can you sit up for a minute?”

“Do I have to?” another mumble.

After not hearing an answer, Theo eventually drug himself to the edge of the bed. Looking up at the three of them with glossy tired eyes. Liam peeled Nolan’s coat off of him and Brett gently pushed Nolan towards Theo.

“Nolan?” Theo combed his hair back with his hand.

“Go on.” Brett urged Nolan, giving him another slight nudge towards Theo.

“I don’t want to have to ask...” Nolan whispered dejectedly.

“Then just do it.” Liam shrugged.

“Yeah, Nolan, just do it.” Theo smirked.

Nolan looked nervously back at Brett and Liam. He took another couple steps forward until he was right in front of Theo, who looked up at him waiting and watching for what he would do next. Nolan slowly knelt at the edge of the bed and stared at Theo’s lips.

“Well?” Theo stared back.

Nolan leaned forward and carefully brought his lips to Theo’s. The two began slowly at first, Nolan guiding the tempo, until Theo took over and his tendency towards aggression kicked in. Theo grabbed Nolan and pulled him in, letting one hand slide down over his ass and pull their groins together.

When Nolan felt Theo’s hardon pressed against his own, he pulled away from their kiss with a bright blush in his cheeks. He looked down between the two of them, where their bodies were grinding together. Nolan had definitely not expected this, but he wasn’t about to go anywhere.

Theo smirked, “You don’t have to ask.”

Nolan smiled, but he was finding it hard to make eye contact with Theo. He started kissing Theo’s neck, sucking and licking at the skin. Theo had other ideas and started to guide Nolan’s head down his chest and stomach. 

Brett and Liam looked at each other when they saw what was happening. Brett raised a suggestive eyebrow at Liam who smiled back. Taking that as permission, Brett stepped forward and started relieving Liam of his clothes. When Liam was down to just his boxers, Brett grabbed the waistband and double checked with Liam. An enthusiastic nod later and the boxers were on the floor.

Meanwhile, Nolan had kissed and licked his way over and past a nipple and then Theo’s abs. When he got down to Theo’s briefs he paused, rocking back to look up. Theo wrapped a hand around the back of Nolan’s head and pulled him into his crotch, moaning when the hot breath filtered through the fabric. Nolan mouthed at the hard member straining against the cloth, his own cock throbbing with every beat of his heart.

Liam had helped Brett out of the last of his clothes. The taller boy leaned down to kiss him, and they started making out. Brett lifted Liam up and soon had arms and legs wrapped around him, which made it a lot easier to carry him over to the bed. He dropped Liam down beside Theo, sliding down onto his knees. Theo and Nolan turned to him when they felt the bed shake. He smiled back as he wrapped a hand around the base of Liam’s length before slowly dragging his tongue up to the head.

Nolan, inspired by Brett, tried to tug at Theo’s underwear, but their positioning made it difficult. Theo quickly ended his struggles by simply tearing the briefs apart. Tattered cloth hung around Theo’s thighs, but Nolan had access to exactly what he wanted. He leaned down and took Theo into his mouth, trying to get every inch he could. Theo’s hand went back to his head and pulled him down a bit further than he expected. He choked a bit, but that only made Theo harder.

Brett had pushed Liam onto his back, and now Liam’s hard cock stuck straight up into the air. He stared at Theo as he licked along Liam’s length, occasionally dragging his tongue down over Liam’s balls. The little werewolf was all moans, one hand clenching the fabric of the comforter, the other had found Theo’s arm and wrapped around it. Theo leaned over, still keeping Nolan’s face between his legs, and licked at Liam with Brett. The two of them eventually making out around his now leaking member.

“Oh, fuck. Both of you?” Liam’s words were carried on heavy breaths.

Theo got a wicked grin and pulled Nolan from between his legs. Nolan looked at him with a pleading desperation, wondering why he was being stopped. Theo grinned and gestured towards Liam. Nolan understood, crawling across the carpet until he was pressed against Brett’s side. Brett smiled, Liam’s member still in his mouth and pulled Nolan in with him. Theo leaned back over again and all three of them worked at Liam, who couldn’t help but squirm.

After a few moments Liam gasped out, “No, no, no, no. Not yet. Please.”

Liam grabbed at Theo and Brett, pulling them away. He relaxed a bit when it was just Nolan’s mouth left on him. Brett looked past Nolan’s bobbing head to Theo, who nodded him over. Brett was about to lean down between Theo’s legs when the chimera stopped him.

“Front pouch of the duffle bag.” Theo instructed.

Brett gave him a couple tugs before getting up to check the bag. He looked over his shoulder as he unzipped the pouch to see Nolan’s face buried in Liam’s crotch by one of Theo’s hands. Theo’s other hand was being held by Liam, who was sucking on the thumb. As soon as he saw it, Brett knew it was what he’d been sent to get. He grabbed the bottle of lube and returned to Theo.

Brett was immediately pulled down into a kiss, one that was rough with grazing and biting teeth. He could hear Nolan come up for air, now free of Theo’s hand. Groans from Liam told him that Nolan hadn’t been deterred by Theo’s forcefulness. Theo eventually pushed Brett away from the kiss and nodded to the lube.

Brett squirted some of the slick gel into his hand and reached for Theo’s cock, but Theo firmly gripping his arm stopped him. Theo shook his head and moved Brett’s hand down to his own throbbing member. Brett quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t make me change my mind.” Theo grunted.

Brett couldn’t help but smirk as he stroked himself, slicking up his length in the process. Theo scooted towards the edge of the bed, lifting his legs onto Brett’s shoulders. Brett applied some of the lube to Theo’s hole and was starting to work a finger in when he was stopped again.

“Just do it.” Theo growled between gritted teeth.

Liam lifted his head to see Brett line himself up and thrust into Theo. Nolan’s mouth on him and the sight of Brett humping at Theo were too much. Before he could warn or stop the eager mouth he was already cumming, moaning with each blast. It didn’t matter to Nolan who seemed to get even more into it as he gulped down every drop that came out of Liam.

“God damn you guys are hot.” Brett grunted out as he continued his thrusts.

Theo had locked eyes with Nolan who finally pulled off of Liam, “I want to watch you fuck him.”

Nolan helplessly looked to Liam who nodded and whispered, “Do it.”

Brett buried himself in Theo before picking up the bottle of lube again and squirting more into his hand. He grabbed Nolan’s cock, stroking it for a moment and slicking it up. When Theo growled he pulled back and slammed in again, eliciting a soft breathless grunt. Brett’s still slick hand found its way between Liam’s cheeks and rubbed at his hole. Liam groaned at the attention and his head fell back onto the bed.

Nolan tentatively rubbed a finger over Liam’s entrance, but Theo’s confident words stopped him, “He can take it.”

“Are... are you sure?” Nolan looked between Theo and Liam.

“Yeah, just do it.” Liam spoke up to the ceiling.

Brett reached over again and wrapped his hand around the base of Nolan’s length, before he lined him up with Liam and nodded. Nolan leaned forward into Liam and slow gasping moans encouraged him as Liam clenched around him. Every time Liam relaxed again, he pushed further in until he was completely inside him.

“I told you he can take it, just go for it.” Theo grunted, occasionally shaking from Brett’s thrusts.

Nolan pulled back slowly, Liam moaned as he did. Nolan grabbed Liam’s cock, which was already stiff and leaking again. Brett slapped his ass causing him to thrust forward into Liam faster than he intended.

“God yes...” Liam moaned.

Nolan emboldened by Liam’s words and wanting to please everyone around him, started to thrust quicker than he would have thought to. He was rewarded by moans from Liam, a wicked grin from Theo, and Brett’s hand back on his ass encouraging him to go at a faster rhythm. 

Topping felt better than he imagined, way better.

“Damn, I’m close.” Brett huffed.

“Don’t you dare pull out of me.” Theo grunted.

“Whatever you want Raeken.” Brett grunted back.

Nolan’s pace slowed a little as he and Liam watched Brett get faster, driving Theo into the bed. Brett’s moans got louder and Theo's grunting intensified until Brett slammed into him one final time. His face was lost in pleasure as he filled Theo with several quivering spurts of his orgasm.

Nolan was surprised when Liam drove himself down onto him. He was overwhelmed by what he’d just seen and the unexpected pleasure Liam was giving him. He didn’t get a chance to warn Liam, but he hadn’t gotten any warning himself anyway. He pushed deep inside Liam and shook with every wave of his climax.

“Oh, yes.” Liam groaned

He loved the feeling of Nolan twitching inside him. When it ended and Nolan pulled out, he started stroking himself watching as Brett stood over Theo, cock still slick from what he’d just done. Theo grabbed Nolan and pulled him over, Brett stumbled out of the way and moved to lay down next to Liam.

“I want you to finish me off,” Theo grinned.

He shoved Nolan back down between his legs and didn’t have to wait for Nolan to begin eagerly lapping at him. Nolan’s mouth and tongue trailed across his length, over his balls and even lower, licking up some of Brett’s orgasm in the process. Theo pulled Nolan up and onto his cock, determining the pace and depth of Nolan’s bobbing with a fistful of hair. 

“Oh, fuck... yes... YES!” Theo shouted.

He pulled Nolan all the way down onto his cock, the head pushing down his throat. Nolan fought to pull up a bit and was able to catch the last couple of blasts in his mouth, eager to know what Theo tasted like. They all tasted so good, Liam, Brett, Theo, every single one of them. His eyes moved to the two beside them. Brett slowly tugged at Liam who had cum again, the climax dripping over Brett’s fingers. He wanted to lick it up, but Theo’s grip kept him in place. He settled for cleaning every bit of Theo’s orgasm as he watched Brett lick Liam’s off that messy hand.

Theo pulled Nolan up and into a rough kiss before pulling away with a smirk, “I taste good on you.”

“You all taste good...” Nolan whispered blushing.

“Come here.”

Theo pulled Nolan up onto the bed, wrapping an arm around him. The warmth of their naked bodies pressing together was extra comforting. Nolan looked at him for a moment, deciding to be brave.

“So, you do like me?” Nolan’s eyes kept flicking to other parts of the room.

“What? Of course. Look at you, you’re fucking adorable.” Theo laughed.

Nolan was still concerned, “So, how come you don’t really kiss me then?”

“You know I like things kind of rough. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s ok, from time to time.” Nolan whispered.

“Noted.” Theo grinned.

“Can I have another kiss?”

Theo pulled their lips together. Instead of the rough, biting and nipping he was used to seeing when Theo kissed Brett or Liam he got something else. Theo kissed him slowly, softly, and let Nolan take the lead.

“I thought you liked it rough?” Nolan was kind of dizzy and confused.

Theo shrugged, “I can compromise.”

“Now you definitely know he likes you.” Liam chuckled.

Nolan blushed and buried his face in Theo’s chest, enjoying the feeling of being held. He reached past Theo to grab one of Liam’s hands and felt both Liam and Brett grab his. Brett gently kissed each of their cheeks before settling back in and holding Nolan and Liam’s joined hands again. They tangled together, like they usually did. The exhaustion taking them to their dreams pretty quickly.


End file.
